Foreign Relations Of The Mexicasian Republic
The Blue is the Mexicasian Republic, the red is its enemies, Green is its allies. and Yellow is Neutral. North America of America The Americans and The Mexicans have a great relationship and have been allies for a long time. Mexico has placed embassy's around Washington DC. Our relations will stay as allies in the near future. Canada and the Mexicasian Republic met on June 3rd,1933 when America hosted a meeting with the two countries. Over time Canada had improved relation and eventually Canada had placed an embassy in Santiago de Queretaro. Europe NOTE: This is relations with the European Union entirely. Relations with the MEMBERS of the EU are shown below. The EU is a close ally of the Mexicasian Republic, especially with Denmark, Italy and the U.K, since they agree on Political Issues, they have good relations. The French and Mexicans both are good friends, but not the closest friends in EU. They have first met when Mexican Troops were on there way to Hispanic Republic when they passed through a territory owned by France. They later got along and placed an embassy in France. They became friends ever since. Though at first Germany wasn't so nice, they later got together in a meeting and sorted things out. Later Germany gave economic aid to The Mexicasian Republic which helped their economy. The Germans placed an embassy in Santiago de Queretaro. Asia The Mexicasian Republic and the Russian Federation are usually helping each other out in times of trouble. Russia is The Mexicasian Republics Greatest ally in Asia. The Mexicasian Republic later placed an embassy in Moscow. Since China has joined Eastern Alliance Socialist Treaty (EAST),the relations between the two countries has declined but not enemies. China used to be a good ally of The Mexicasian Republic until they joined that treaty. Greater Korean Republic The Mexicasian Republic and the Greater Korean Republic became ally's on December the 1st,1909. The Mexicasian Republic gave economic aid to the Greater Korean Republic to help their economy out. Later The Mexicasian Republic placed an embassy in Seoul. India is a neutral country with the Mexicasian Republic and has been ever since they met. Russia has tried to make them go to meetings and become better friends but no one was happy. Iran is an enemy of The Mexicasian Republic because they were enemies with Hispanic Republic, plus they joined the Eastern Alliance Socialist Treaty (EAST). But the Mexicasian Republic does not hate the Eastern Alliance Socialist Treaty (EAST). Mongolia and The Mexicasian Republic have been enemies because Mongolia was the country who sent Marc Anderson to kill Saint James at the event named Assassination of Saint James. Ever since the Mexican Investigation found out that Mongolia sent him, they have been enemies ever since. Laos and The Mexicasian Republic are enemies because Iran and Laos gave backup to the Native Americans in The War of 1531. They have been enemies ever since. Africa Nigeria and the Mexicasian Republic are ally's but have not embassy's or any offers. They are in between the friendship zone and hasnt have any recent activity. Algeria and The Mexicasian Republic didnt like each other at first but then they turned neutral. No history between the Mexicasian Republic. Oceania Ampersand The Mexicasian Republic has no big relationship with Ampersand. Nothing else to say........ Category:Foreign relations